


Robe

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"I may have slept with your robe while you were gone."





	Robe

Hermione had recruited Draco to stay with her while Ron was gone for a few days, unable to do much so far into her pregnancy. She had been placed on bed rest by her doctor. Harry felt selfish for wishing Draco could just stay home but he knew Hermione needed the help and Draco was one of the only people she didn't find irritating at the moment and Ginny had a very busy schedule with the Harpies. 

"I wish I could keep you here all to myself but I understand. Tell Hermione I said hi." Harry said as Draco left with a quick kiss.

Draco was exhausted after catering to Hermione for the day, especially being pregnant himself, but he couldn't deny that he had fun with Hermione and that it felt nice to have someone just understand his discomfort. But he definitely missed Harry.

Draco was surprised to find Harry waiting for him by the floo when he got home. Harry was quick to pull him into a tight hug, which Draco returned instantly. 

"I missed you so much." Harry said into his ear.

"I missed you, too." Draco responded. It wasn't long before Draco was dragging Harry upstairs to their bedroom. When they got there, Draco found his robe in the bed and looked back at a blushing Harry curiously.

"I may have slept with your robe while you were gone." Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's okay. I stole your t-shirt." Draco grinned.


End file.
